moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Williamson
Name: Jacob Williamson Directed by: Jacob Williamson Screenplay by: Jacob Williamson Produced by: Jacob Williamson Music by: Jacob Williamson Filmographer: Jacob Williamson Production companies: Paramount Television Nickelodeon Movies 20th Century Fox Television New Line Television Warner Bros. Television Universal Television DreamWorks Animation DreamWorks Television Sony Pictures Television Cartoon Network Movies Cartoon Network Studios Cartoon Network Productions MGM Television Roadshow Television ABC (Australia) ABC Kids (Australia) HiT Movies Nick Jr Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Disney Channel, Playhouse Disney, Toon Disney, Disney XD and Disney Junior Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television Disney Television Animation DisneyToon Studios Pixar Animation Studios Aardman Animations Gladusaurus Productions Jacob Williamson Productions HiT Entertainment Nick Jr Productions Nickelodeon Productions NickToons Productions Jacob Williamson Distributor: Paramount Pictures Paramount Home Media Distribution 20th Century Fox New Line Cinema New Line Home Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Home Video Universal Pictures Universal Studios Home Entertainment DreamWorks Pictures Columbia Pictures Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Magna Home Entertainment Beyond Home Entertainment Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Village Roadshow Pictures Roadshow Entertainment ABC Films (Australia) ABC Video/DVD (Australia) Buena Vista Pictures Buena Vista Home Entertainment Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Rated: G Airdate: June 30, 2020 Length: 96 minutes Featured song: Jacob Williamson Theme Song Preceded by: Grease Grease 2 Back to the Future Back to the Future Part II Back to the Future Part III Billy Madison The Wiggles Movie Charlie & Boots Ted Ted 2 The BBQ Jacob Williamson is an upcoming 2020 Australian film. Jacob is the main protagonist of the movie Characters * Jacob Williamson * Patrick Williamson * Jacob’s Sister Mia * Hayley Doyle * Joe Williamson * Craig (mentioned) * Jai Butcher * Simon Doyle * Jacob’s Other Family * Jacob’s Dead Family (mentioned) * Toby the Dog (mentioned) * Jacob’s Friends * Jacob’s Girlfriend Lindsia * Lindsia’s Family * Lindsia’s Pet Kitten * Patrick’s Friends * Support Workers/Carers/Customers/Staff/Students/Teachers * ABC For Kids Fanatics * Easter Bunny * Santa Clause * Tooth Fairy * Disney Characters (cameo) * Pixar Characters (cameo) * Chowder (cameo) * The Wiggles (cameo) * ABC Kids Characters (cameo) * Peppa Pig and Her Family & Friends (cameo) * Nickelodeon Characters (cameo) * Regular Show Characters (cameo) * Shane Jacobson (cameo) Couples * Hayley Doyle and Jai Butcher * Hayley Doyle and Joe Williamson * Jai Butcher and Jayne Eddy * Jayne Eddy and Anthony * Maureen Williamson and Jim Williamson * Jeannine Bitter and Wayne Bitter * Tayla and Lachy * Britney and Nick * Patrick Doyle and Robyn * Ali Franks and Cade * Di Doyle and George * Marcy and Stewie * Denise and Colin * Cassie and Graham * Patrick Williamson and Samara * Patrick Williamson and Taylah * Jacob Williamson and Lindsia Jacob Williamson (character)/Relationships * Jacob Williamson (character)/Relationships Filming Locations * Jacob & Patrick’s House * Hume Public School * Wewak Street School * James Fallon High School * Respite House * Lindsia’s House * Lavington Square * West End Plaza * Wodonga Plaza * Other Shopping Centres * McDonalds * Hungry Jacks * KFC * Red Rooster * Subway * Pizza Shops * Jacob’s Families Houses * The Movie Theater * The Circus * The Carnival * Walbundrie Show * Around Australia * Around The World Plot # Jacob Introduces The Movie # Segments/Flashbacks # Jacob Goes To School # Jacob’s Good & Bad Behaviour At School # Jacob Gets Grounded, Punished, Assaulted, Torched, Aressted, Executed, Returned From Dead, Ungrounded & Rewarded # Jacob Goes To A Different School # Jacob Goes Home From School # Jacob’s Home Alone # Everyone Comes Back To Jacob’s House # Jacob Goes To Respite House # Jacob Goes To His Girlfriend Lindisa’s House # Jacob Goes Swimming With His Girlfriend Lindsia # Jacob & Lindsia’s Birthday Party # Jacob Has Fun With His Girlfriend Lindsia # Jacob Gets Kidnnaped # Jacob Gets Saved by His Mum # Dancing & Celebrating Segments (aka Deleted Scenes) * Jacob is Sick * Poppy Pat’s House * Jacob & Tinker Bell * Jacob Williamson & Jessie The Cowgirl * Jacob, Lindsia, Mickey & Minnie * Jacob & Emma Wiggle * Jacob Goes To The Beach With Emma Wiggle * Jacob & Dorothy The Dinosaur * Jacob & Princess Peach * Jacob Goes Swimming & Scuba Diving with Princess Peach & Daisy * Jacob Stays With Laya McPhee * Jacob Goes Swimming With Girls Collection * Jacob Fights Himself * Jacob’s Feet * Diver Jacob * Cowboy Jacob (w/Toy Story Background Music) * Jacob Williamson Journey * Jacob Williamson Holiday * Jacob Williamson Trip * Jacob Williamson Adventure * Jacob’s Room (Like Andy’s Room) * Trouble with Hayley * Hayley and Jai Talking * Family Dinner Feast * Dinner from Take-Away Shops * Jacob Goes To College * Jacob Goes To University * Jacob Goes To Work * The Carer, Sonja, The Taxi, Hayley or Jai Picking Jacob Up from School * Jacob Goes To West End Plaza With His Mum Hayley * Breakfast-Lunch * Jacob Gets Ready To Start His Day * Jacob Drives A Car * Jacob's Big Day * Joe Williamson, Maureen Williamson and Lindsia visit Jacob Williamson * Jacob and His Family Has A BBQ and A Sleepover * Disco Party * Jacob and His Girlfriend Lindsia Swimming In The Backyard Pool with Their Flippers, Their Goggles and Their Rashies * Lindsia's Pool Party * Valentines Day/Autumn/St. Patrick’s Day/Easter/Mother’s Day/Winter/Spring/Father’s Day/Halloween/Thanksgiving/Black Friday Shopping/Christmas/New Years’s Eve/Summer * And More Scenes # Opening Titles/Credits # Jacob’s Introduction # Segment & Flashback Collection # School # Home From School # Suspended/Grounded/Punished/Assaulted/Torched/Arested/Executed/Returned From Dead/Ungrounded/Rewarded # Jacob’s Home Alone # Anyone Return To Jacob’s House # Respite House # Picked Up From The Respite House # Jacob Goes To Lindsia’s House # Lindsia Gets Locked Up In Jail (Sad Story) # It’s Okay To Cry # Swimming With Lindsia # Jacob & Lindsia’s Birthday Party # Jacob and Lindsia’s Funtime # Kidnapped # Operation Rescue Jacob # Saving Jacob # Celebration # End Credits Songs during the film # Jacob Williamson Theme Song # Say Aah At The Doctors # Feeling Chirpy # Shakin‘ Like A Leafy Tree # Cha Cha Slide # Don’t Cha # Shut Up and Dance # Move Like An Emu # Geronimo # The Time of Your Life # Party In The U.S.A # Blue (Da De Da) # She’s My Ute # Woody’s Roundup # You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Wheezy’s Version) # If I Didn’t Have You (Performed by Billy Crystal and John Goodman) # Bananas In Pyjamas Theme Song # Banana Holiday # Fun In The Sun # Crazy, Crazy Conga # Bumping And A Jumping # Mellow Yellow # Banana Detectives # Play School Theme Song: There’s A Bear In There # Singing In The Kitchen # Der Glumph # Ning Nang Nong # Five Grey Elephants # Watermelon (Justine Clarke Song) # Nursery Rhyme Collection # Advance Australia Fair # Christmas Carol Collection # We Are The Hooley Dooleys # Get Ready To Wiggle # O Epoe Tooki Tooki # Hot Potato # Rock A Bye Your Bear # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist) # Big Red Car # Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car # In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride # Big Red Boat # Fruit Salad # Quack Quack # The Monkey Dance # Bucket Of Dew # I Climb Ten Stairs # Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance) # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Dorothy’s Dance Party # Dance The Ooby Doo (With Dorothy The Dinosaur) # Look Both Ways # Wiggle Groove # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Henry’s Dance # Rockin And A Rollin Sea # Boom Boom # Henry Likes Water # Henry the Octopus # Wags the Dog # Wave To Wags # Getting Strong # Beep Beep Buckle Up # Do The Propeller # Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) # Koala By # Wigglehouse # Hula Hula Baby # Kids TV Theme Song Collection # Spaghetti Bolognese # Thumbs Up # The Diesel Rap (Johnson And Friends Song) # Keep On (Music Count Us In Song) # Paint You A Song # Gold (Music Count Us In Song) # Let It Play # Shine Together # One Song # We Are (Music Count Us In Song) # All-Star # It’s Okay To Cry (Jacob & Lindsia’s Version) # Rockin And A Rollin Sea # Boom Boom # Henry Likes Water # I’m A Believer # Accidentally In Love # Le Freak # Funky Town # I Need A Hero # Livin’ la Vida Loca # I Like To Move It # Firework # Shotgun # Viva la Vida # Low # How To Save A Life # The Boys Are Back In Town # I Like the Way # So What # Gangnam Style # Wake Me Up # Riptide # Habits (Stay High) Sabotage Remix # What Makes You Beautiful # Wish You Well # Last Friday Night # Call Me Maybe # Sugar # Lay It All On Me # How Deep Is Your Love # Where Are U Now # Ain’t Nobody # 1955 # Singing In The Rain # Life Could Be A Dream (Sh Boom) # Can’t Touch This # Fast Car # Starships # Rock Your Body # Uptown Funk # Hey Baby # Tik Tok # California Gurls # Leave Me Alone # Just Like Fire # Let’s Get This Party Started # Something Just Like This # Celebration # We Go Together # Greased Lightning # YMCA # September # Girls Talk # Move Your Feet # Jailhouse Rock # Shake Your Feather Tail # Johnny B. Goode # Ain’t Nothin‘ but a Hound Dog # Don’t Go Breaking My Heart # Wannabe # Karma Chameleon # Sweet About Me # What Ifs # I Gotta Feeling # You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Performed by Randy Newman) # You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Duet) (Performed by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett) # We Belong Together # Beyond The Sea # Let’s Party Transcript * Jacob Williamson/Transcript Theatrical Release * Jacob Williamson will be shown in theaters Production In 2016, Jacob Williamson announced his film It was originally a movie of 2016, 2017, 2018 or 2019 Filmed * Teaser Trailer - 2019 * Segments/Flashback - 2019-2020 * Other Scenes - 2019-2020 * Jacob’s Birthday Party - June 23, 2020 Video Release * Jacob Williamson will be released on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray Quotes * Jacob Williamson/Quotes Credits Outtakes * Jacob Williamson/Credits Soundtrack * Jacob Williamson/Soundtrack Category:2020 films Category:Australian films Category:Films set in Australia